


I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Punk verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you should invite your boyfriend to dinner."<br/>Frank almost choked on his coffee, spitting the brown liquid down the front of his (stained) white Sex Pistols shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

"I think you should invite your boyfriend to dinner."

Frank almost choked on his coffee, spitting the brown liquid down the front of his (stained) white Sex Pistols shirt.  
"What?" He managed to squeak, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

His mom rolled her eyes, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Gerard. Why don't you ask him over for dinner?"

Frank stared at her for a few seconds, hand frozen at his mouth.

"What?" His mom asked, folding the towel over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "You've been together almost six months, and we haven't even met the boy!"

"Mom," Frank said seriously, wiping his hands down the front of his shirt. "He's almost twenty two, he's not a _boy_. And he's not my boyfriend."  
"Oh yeah?" His mom placed her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. "You spent half the week at his place, but you're not boyfriends?"  
"Mom!" Frank said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh my God, he was _not_ discussing this with his _mother_.

"Frank, if he's just using you, then I think-"  
"Mom, please," Frank had to laugh. "It's not like that...we're...we're..."  
"Exclusive?"

Frank blinked up at her, and gave a small nod. "Yeah, exclusive. But we're not...we don't do the whole...label thing...it's just..."  
"Frankie," his mother said, pulling out a chair to sit next to him. "I thought you didn't care what people think?"  
Frank sighed, slouching in his chair. "I don't."  
"Does he?"  
Frank shrugged. "He's...I dunno. He's out, and people know...he's just...weird about it sometimes. Plus, the whole boyfriends thing sounds a bit gay."

His mother laughed, getting to her feet and ruffling his hair as she walked past. "Isn't that the point?"

-

If he was honest with himself, Frank had considered the title of 'boyfriends'. He supposed they were, in a way. Well...yeah, kind of.  
Since that night at the club, he and Gerard had been together, well, as together as they could be. Frank didn't see anyone else, and neither did Gerard.  
They didn't really go out much, which was a strange concept to Frank. He was so used to being at a show every night, or at least a party of some sort.  
Gerard wasn't really into the party scene. Sure, when he was in London he'd go to gigs now and then, and he lived for the music and art, but he was quite content to spend a night in, sat in front of the television, painting or reading.  
Frank on the other hand was a little ball of energy, just ready to burst. Gerard wasn't all too comfortable with public displays of affection, or making out at the back of a cinema hall. Sure, he didn't care that people knew he was gay, but he didn't want to flaunt it.

And that was why Frank didn't use the term 'boyfriends'. If he could hold Gerard's hand in the street, or kiss him when they met at the subway station, sure, but he couldn't. So he wouldn't.

 

Frank had just got home from work when his mother called him from his room.  
"Frankie! Gerard's on the phone!"  
"COMING MA!"

Frank thumped down the stairs, his mother tutting at his boots, before handing him the phone. "Ask him about dinner!" She whisper-shouted to him.  
"Mom!" He muttered, shoving her away.

"Hey," he said down the giant blue receiver, shooing his mother away.  
 _"Hey you, how was work?"_  
Frank sighed, leaning against the wall beside the little table holding the phone, sliding down to sit. "Was fine, kinda dead. Got my nose re-pierced."  
 _"Again? Isn't that like, the sixth time?"_  
Frank gave a small laugh. "Yeah...gotta stop taking it out." He looked up, his mother peeking her head around the doorway, mouthing the word 'dinner' at him.  
"Mom!" He moaned, batting his hand in the air.

 _"Everything okay?"_  
Frank sighed. "Yeah...uh, my mom, uh...she wants you to come to dinner."  
The phone was silent for a few seconds before Gerard said, _"Oh. Uhm...oh."_  
Frank closed his eyes, thumping his head against the wall. "It's cool, don't worry, I'll just-"  
 _"Sure."_  
Frank pulled the phone away to look at the receiver for a few seconds, before he said, "Huh?"  
 _"I'd love to. Come to dinner. Yeah."_

"Like, meet my parents? And like, eat with them?"  
Gerard gave a shy laugh. _"I'd like that, yeah."_  
"And like...be seen...with me..."  
 _"Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you?"_

Frank blinked a few times. "Who are you, and what have you done with Gerard Way?"  
Gerard laughed. _"What? I'd like to meet your parents!"_  
"Yeah but...you don't like...you know...my neighbours will see, and you're all..."  
Gerard sighed. _"I'm coming over for dinner, okay? Just tell me when."_

When their phone call had ended, Frank zombie walked into the living room, a confused look on his face.  
"Everything okay dear?" His mother asked from her armchair, newspaper on her lap.

"Uh," Frank said, scratching at the back of his neck. "Uh, Gee said he'll come for dinner..."

Now, he'd be lying if he said the look on his mother's face didn't warm his little black heart.  
"That's wonderful," she smiled, looking over at his father, eyes on the television. "Frank? Gerard's coming for dinner."  
"Hmm? What? Oh!" Frank's father turned to look at him. "I thought he didn't like people knowing he was," he waved his hands a little. "You know."  
Frank rolled his eyes. "No, he's just...he's weird."  
"Must be, to like you," his father muttered, a smile in his voice.

Frank pulled a face, before he turned back to his mother. "Uh, I told him Friday, if that's okay?"  
His mother nodded, getting to her feet. "That'll be perfect."

\---

Before Frank knew it, Friday had arrived. He'd rushed home from work, and was in the process of pulling on a relatively clean pair of bondage pants when he heard a car pull up in the driveway.  
Tripping over some guitar leads, Frank stumbled to the window, instantly recognising Gerard's beat up Cadillac, and cursed, zipping up his fly, and grabbing the first shirt from the pile on his bed (The Ramones - "good choice", he told himself) before he slipped back into his Docs, and thumped down the hall stairs.

"I'LL GET IT!" He called as the door bell rang, eyeing his mother trying to slip out the kitchen.

Frank opened the door, to a very nervous, but rather handsome looking Gerard. He had his cleanest black pants on, with a black button up shirt, and a small, shy smile on his lips.  
"Hey," he said, his cheek twitching nervously. He had a bottle of wine cradled in his arm, along with a bouquet of flowers.  
Frank raised an eyebrow. "For me? You shouldn't have..."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "For your mom, dumbass..."

"Frankie? Is that Gerard?"

This time Frank rolled his eyes, stepping back to allow Gerard to enter, his mother a few feet behind him, pretending to be completely surprised at Gerard's appearance.

"Evening Mrs. Iero," Gerard said, stepping forward slightly. "It's nice to meet you."  
Frank had to hold back a snicker at the polite tone Gerard was using.

"Oh please," Frank's mother smiled, stepping forward, extending her hand. "Call me Linda."  
Gerard smiled, and took her hand in his free one, before he held out the flowers and wine. "Uh, I wasn't sure what wine to bring, so, uh..."  
"Oh you are precious!" Linda smiled, taking the flowers in one arm, the wine in another. "You shouldn't have."

 _Shouldn't have, but totally won you bonus points,_ Frank was thinking, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and watched the interaction between his mother and...guy-he-was-kind-of-boyfriends-with.  
Gerard smiled shyly, brushing his fringe from his eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready," Linda smiled. "Frankie, go introduce Gerard to your father." She patted Gerard's cheek gently, and shot Frank a smile.  
 _I approve._

Frank smiled, and nudged Gerard's arm. "Come on, you can meet the old man."

"I heard that!" Came the voice of his father.

"Dad, this is Gerard," Frank said as they entered the room, his father already standing from his chair. "Gee, this is my dad, Frank senior."  
"Pleased to meet you, sir," Gerard said, his voice a little more nervous as he took Frank's father's hand.  
"Nice to finally meet you son! Frank's told us all about you."

Gerard shot Frank a terrified glance, which made Frank laugh. "Nothing bad, I swear."

Frank snr. patted Gerard's shoulder. "I'm glad Frank finally brought you home."

Gerard smiled gently, before Frank tapped his arm, and nodded in the direction of the dining room.

Frank found it funny they were using the dining room. The only time his family used it, was at Christmas or special occasions, like when his nonna or papa came to town.

"You're best sitting there," Frank muttered, nodding to the chair on the opposite side of the table, facing his own. "They're probably gonna like, be the Spanish Inquisition."  
Gerard's eyes widened a little, before he nodded, and made towards the chair.

"Hey," Frank said gently, reaching out and taking Gerard's hand. The older man turned to him, face a little white. "Don't worry, okay? They'll love you."  
Gerard nodded, and blushed slightly as Frank pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Now now," Frank's mother said, walking in behind them. "Dessert after dinner."  
Gerard's face flushed a bright red, as Frank laughed, letting him take his seat.

-

The dinner went better than Frank could have hoped for, if he was honest. Minus his mother stating out loud how he wished he would cut his hair.

"It's for my spikes, ma," he whined, playing with his vegetables. "Plus, Gee's hair's longer."  
"Hey, don't pull me into this," Gerard gave him a sly smile across the table.

"Frank says you're an artist, Gerard," Frank snr. said casually.   
Gerard took a sip of his water, nodding. "Well, I try...I graduated about seven months ago. I'm an intern at the Guggenheim, it's-"  
"In New York?" Linda piped up.

Gerard nodded. "It's just, you know, running around and stuff, but it's good to be there, in it, you know?"  
Linda nodded, and shot an impressed smile across the table at Frank's father.

Frank grinned and nudged Gerard's foot under the table. Gerard looked up, and Frank gave him a small grin, making Gerard blush into his potato salad.

Once they'd finished their dessert (and interrogation of the poor older boy), Frank's mother wiped at his mouth with her napkin. "Well Gerard, I'm so glad you came over. Frank's never let us meet any of his boyfriends before."

Frank froze as he scrunched up his napkin, eyes on the table cloth, really not wanting to meet Gerard's eyes.  
 _Shit._ His mother _did not_ just use that word.

When he finally did look up, Gerard was smiling, and politely trying to help Frank's mother clear away the plates.

"Oh no," she tutted, slapping his hands away. "You and Frank go...hang out, or whatever kids do these days."  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Mom, we're not-"  
"You'll always be kids to me," she cut him off, kissing his cheek as he passed.

Once Gerard had shook Frank's father's hand and thanked his mother for dinner about five million times, Frank led Gerard up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Uh, sorry about the mess," Frank said, kicking guitar cables, discarded pants and boxer shorts under the bed.

Gerard closed the door behind him, smiling. "Don't worry about it, you've seen the states of my place."

Frank nodded, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. They were silent for a few eternal seconds, before Frank said, "I'm sorry, she just, uh, I told her we weren't..."  
"Huh?" Gerard said, making his way over to the large cardboard box containing Frank's record collection.

"You know...calling you my...boyfriend...she just...I-"  
"Well, I am, aren't I?" Gerard said casually, looking through the various vinyls.

"Huh?" Frank stared at him, wide eyed.  
Gerard turned to face him, cheeks a nice pink colour, a shy smile on his lips again. "Well, I kind of am...unless you don't want me to be?" He frowned a little, making Frank's stomach twist.

"No!" He said, walking over, placing his hands on Gerard's hips. "No, I do, I just...I thought you like, you know, weren't cool with all that..."

Gerard smiled, wrapping his arms around Frank and pulling him a little closer. "I wasn't. Then I met you."  
Frank smiled, "Yeah?"  
"Mhmm." Gerard pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's kinda stupid to be shy about people knowing your gay, when you're sleeping with the most obnoxious, loud, dirty little street punk in the whole of Jersey."

Frank grinned up at him. "Damn right!"

Gerard gave a small laugh, before pushing his lips against Frank's, softly at first, before sucking Frank's bottom lip in, biting on it gently.  
Frank moaned, shoulders going slack, before he pulled away, shaking his head. "My parents, I don't-"

Gerard smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not about to ravish you. I'm playing the role of awesomely-polite-young-artistic-boyfriend tonight."  
Frank raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"  
"Uh huh. Gotta show them you're not running around the town with just anyone."

Frank laughed and shoved at Gerard's chest. "I don't run with just anyone."  
Gerard nodded. "I know; you're mine."

Frank smiled, and leaned up, kissing Gerard's lips so softly. "Yeah, I am."

-

"It was lovely to finally meet you!" Linda said again, pulling Gerard into a hug on the front porch. "You have to come over again soon, okay?"  
Gerard nodded, and patted her back. "Thank you for having me over, and I'd love to," he pulled back and looked at Frank. "If that's okay with Frank?"  
Frank leaned against the porch railing, and smiled. "I expect it."

Linda smiled, patted Gerard's cheek one more time, before she shot a sly look at Frank, and retreated into the house.

"So," Gerard said, crowding Frank against the railing.

Frank couldn't help but feel his heart race. He wasn't used to Gerard being as forward as this - not out in the open, where Frank just _knew_ nosey Mrs. Wilcox was watching from her upstairs window, gathering all the information she needed to gossip at church on Sunday.  
"So..." Frank repeated, hands settling gently on Gerard's stomach.

"I got you a present too," Gerard said, reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out two, long white pieces of card.  
"What's that?" Frank asked, making grabby hands.

Gerard smiled and handed them over, looping his arms around Frank's waist loosely as the younger boy looked at the tickets, wide eyed.  
"The Ramones? You got tickets?"

Gerard hummed and pressed his mouth against Frank's hairline.

"How did...I don't...this show is sold out!" Frank cried, making Gerard lean back a little. "How did you even get these?"  
"Please," Gerard put on a mocking face. "I'm an artist, I have connections."

Frank stared at him, before throwing his arms around Gerard's neck, pushing their mouths together so aggressively, really not giving a shit that Mrs. Homophobe next door was staring right down at them, no doubt already calling half the neighbourhood.  
"You're the best!" Frank breathed against Gerard's lips. "I can't...you just..."  
Gerard grinned, and kissed him again, before stepping back and brushing Frank's hair from his eyes.

"I should go, I'm working in the morning."  
Frank nodded, cradling his beloved tickets to his chest.

As Gerard opened his car door, he turned around, meeting Frank's mouth one more time. "I finish at twelve tomorrow - I'll swing by and bring you lunch?"  
Frank grinned, and nodded. "Awesome."

They kissed once more, before Gerard climbed into his car.

Frank stood in the driveway, watching as Gerard pulled up, before he looked up, and smiled sweetly, waving at Mrs. Wilcox, who stared at him, wide eyed.

 

"Mrs. Wilcox was watching me," Frank said when he walked into the living room.  
"She's watching everyone," Frank's father grumbled from his chair.  
"Yeah but...you know she's gonna tell the whole neighbourhood." Frank bit his lip, falling back onto the sofa.

"Do you care?" His mother asked, pulling her reading glasses down her nose slightly.  
Frank shrugged. "Just don't want you guys getting shit..."  
"Language," Frank snr. called, before Linda said, "You're our son, and we don't care. No one will ever change that."

Frank smiled. "Thanks," he said, before patting his front pocket, feeling the two tickets he'd pushed inside.  
"So, is he?" His mother asked, returning to her novel.  
"Is he what?"

His mother sighed. "Your boyfriend."

Frank grinned, and got to his feet, walking over to press a kiss to the top of his mom's head. "Yeah, he is."


End file.
